


It's Playtime

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blood Kink, Breathplay, Choking, Choking With Belt, Clit Stimulation, Death Threats, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Fucking, Filming, Fingerfucking, Knifeplay, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a waitress in the strip club and Joker thinks you are smoking hot, fantasizes about fucking you on the table. But first he wants to play with you a bit…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hectic night at the strip club. Drinks and champagne found its way into the thirsty mouths of horny men and women devouring the sight of the sexy women dancing. Especially one in particular, Harley Quinn, the Queen of the infamous Joker himself. She was the most beautiful of them all and to be frank, you were jealous. Not just of her, but of all off them. Jealous of their courage to dance in front of all those people. You wanted to feel just as sexy and desirable as they did, but here you were, only a waitress at the club. The only desire you fulfilled was their need to put more liquid into their throats. **  
**

“Hey ____! You got a new table. Number 9.” Your boss woke you from your thoughts where you stood in the kitchen, drying the newly washed champagne glasses. 

“Okay boss.” You put down the glass on the counter and walked out of the kitchen. Number 9…You frowned as your mind wandered off. There was something particular about that table…something important. 

The moment you saw the back of the all too familiar green hair, it hit you like a voltage and your breathing got stuck in your lungs, your legs froze like they were glued to concrete. Your heart pounded so loudly you thought it would come out of your chest, your palms were sweaty and your face flushed.

The Joker! It was his table, the one he always sat at to have the best view to watch his queen dance. Oh God! How’re you supposed to survive this!? Yes, of course you’re used to criminals, but this…this was something else. This was the fucking Joker! He was ruthless and deadly…and handsome as hell. Bad men had always appealed you and he…he was the baddest of them all. 

“Where is that fucking waitress!” Joker’s dark and raspy voice resonated throughout the club, overpowered the music and everyone silenced to give him a quick glance before continuing what they were doing. People knew better than to vex The Joker. And so did you.

_“Get it together girl! You can do this. No biggie…no biggie at all…”_

Closing your eyes, you inhaled deeply.

One breath…

Two breath…

Opening your eyes, you concentrated on those deep, long inhales as you made your way over to the table, still, your heart wouldn’t stop pounding like crazy against your ribcage.  

When you stopped to stand beside the table, Joker had his stunning blue eyes concentrated on his queen dancing with one of the other strippers. Their bodies entwined, grinding against each other, hands touching every inch of their half naked flesh. Joker’s tongue darted out to lick his red lips, lights reflecting on his silver teeth as he grinned widely. Your eyes wandered his body, took in every inch of his tattooed chest that peeked through his half open white shirt and your cunt was already aching, pooling down your panties.  

_“Stop it! What the hell is wrong with me?”_

“S-Sir.” you said shakily and Joker didn’t move his wicked glare away from his girl when he spoke. “It was about fucking time! Now get me a martini.” 

You swallowed hard, tried to get rid of that nervous lump in your throat. “Y-Yes Sir.” It was merely a whisper that came out and you knew he probably didn’t hear you. 

And you were right of course. Joker only heard a mumbling whisper beside him and he snapped his head away from his queen with an irritated glare to tell you off. But he stopped himself upon seeing you, his bright eyes shimmering darkly as they trailed over your body. If you felt flushed before, it was nothing compared to now. 

Well, well… weren’t you just a delightful little plaything. Joker licked his lips as he admired your curves in the tight, black dress your wore. And such big innocent eyes! Oh, the things he could do to you… Already images of fucking you on the table filled his mind and his cock became even harder than it was from watching his girl dance. 

“Hello there dollface,” he tittered before he grabbed your arm and dragged you down on his lap, causing a squeal from you. “Aren’t you just the sweetest thing ever.” His tongue licked a wet trail along your ear and you gasped, your hands pushing on his toned chest to try and get off him. But his hands was holding your waist in a vice grip and you could only struggle in his grip as he laughed menacingly. 

Shit! Shit!! Shit!!!

“P-Please Sir…” you gasped weakly as you felt his hardness against your ass. Oh God! Your cunt ached with desire, desire to be pounded by that hard cock. 

Stop it! What the fuck are you thinking?!!

“Oooh Sir? Hmm… I like that…Come on sugar, give me a lapdance.” he purred in your ear as his strong hands kneaded your waist and shivers ran down your ribs. 

“I-I`m only a waitress Sir.” you protested breathlessly, despite the effect his cock and manhandling had on your body, your panties was practically drenched now. 

Joker grinned broadly at the sight of your weak protest. Oh, you wanted this for sure… wanted him to fuck your wet little pussy. Mmm..yes…But first…It was playtime…

“Aww…you’re no fun at all.” he said dulled and pushed you off him, making you trip on your heels. “Get me the fucking drink then. And a bottle of champagne.” His gaze returned to his girl and you felt a heavy knot in your stomach. 

Were you…were you disappointed!!?? Did you really want to do that for him? Give him a lapdance? Strip for him…

The thought alone was enough to send trembling heat down between your legs and you bit your lips as you went to get his drink, feeling the slickness between your folds as you walked. 

Joker chuckled lowly when you left, he hadn’t missed the disappointed look in your eyes. Oh, if only you knew what he’d already had planned for you. His tongue flicked out to slowly glide over his teeth just thinking about it and he reached down to stroke his bulge, a satisfied groan slipped his lips. Mmm…Yes! Yes!! Yes!!! This would be fun! Very fun indeed…

Quickly you made his drink with shaky hands, grabbed a bottle of champagne and made your way back to him. 

“Puddin`!” Harley ran towards her boyfriend with a wide smile.

“Ahh, look at you princess “ Joker’s eyes roamed her body with a lustful glare. “Come here, give daddy some sugar.” Harley giggled and jumped on his lap, kissing him fiercely. 

Embarrassed you stood there with burning cheeks with his drink in one hand, the bottle in the other and waited for them to finish. It felt like forever until their lips finally unhooked from each other and Harley looked at you with sparkling eyes.

“____!” she grinned. “What ya got there?” 

Before you had a chance to open your mouth, Joker looked wickedly at you, “____?”  Isn’t she smokin’ hot, baby?”

“Yeah, she sure is daddy.” Harley crawled off his lap and approached you,  tripping around you on light feet, her eyes travelling your body and you fluttered your eyes nervously with burning cheeks. 

_“What is she up to?”_

But she did nothing, only took a seat on the chair next to Joker and giggled. 

_“She is so weird…”_

“Here you go Sir.” you said with a surprisingly steady voice as you placed the drink and the champagne bottle on the table and then turned around, ready to leave.

“No, no…this won’t do at all…” Joker tapped his fingers on the table and looked up at you when you turned around. Swallowing a nervous lump, you looked cautiously at him.

“W-What do you mean, Sir?”

“I want something…sweeter to drink from…something more…” He waved his hands around before tilting his head towards you. “…kissable.” Once again he grabbed your arm and pushed you down on his lap so you were straddling him. You looked straight into his blue eyes and they were dark with desire, his breathing heavy as his hands firmly squeezed your hips. A moan left your lips and he smirked, knowing exactly his affect on you. 

“Please…” you begged breathlessly but Joker only chuckled.

“Oh, you’re going to beg me later. When I`m fucking your pretty little pussy on the table. You’ll beg so hard for me to let you cum.“ He breathed against your ear and you looked back at him with wide eyes before you shook your head as you turned to look at Harley. To your surprise, she only sat there with a happy smile, twirling her ponytails in her hands, seemingly careless about what her boyfriend just said to you.

“No…” you whispered. “I don’t want to.” You tried your best to sound convincing but failed miserably. 

Joker snickered in your ear. “Aren’t you a cute little pussy cat. Do you think you have a choice?” He scraped his silver teeth against the skin of your nape, causing another moan from your lips. “Besides…I can feel your arousal soaking my pants.” One of his hands moved down between your legs and under your dress to start circling your swollen clit through your soaked panties. You gasped from the sudden pleasure scorching your body and you bucked your hips against his hand.  
  
Oh God was he right! Your pussy juice was dripping from your swollen cunt, drenching his fingers through your panties.  

You wanted this so badly that you forgot everything else. You forgot Harley and the people around you that started noticing what was going on. All you cared about was Joker’s fingers on your aching cunt, rubbing ferociously. You wrapped your arms around his neck and moaned sweetly as you grinded on his hand. 

“Yeah…you like that, you little slut?” he growled in your ear and you nodded eagerly. Yes! Fuck yes! 

Joker buried his teeth into the delicate skin on your neck, leaving his mark on you. Yes, you were his little toy tonight and he would make sure that everyone saw it…and heard it. You cried out from the mix of pain and pleasure that rushed through your body. You grinded faster against his hand, desperate for releasing a mindblowing orgasm.

Suddenly his hand withdrew and you groaned desperately. There was a malicious grin on his ruby lips as his eyes drilled into yours. “What a eager little whore you are.” he husked before he inhaled the scent of your sex on his fingers and chuckled. “A very horny, little whore.” 

You blushed wildly at his action, feeling how it only increased the ache in your cunt. He was right. You were only a little whore. His little whore…

“Now, take my drink and fill your mouth with it. But don’t swallow it…keep it in your mouth.” he ordered and you looked puzzled at him. What was he up to?

Joker rolled his eyes when you didn’t react instantly and firmly wrapped his hands around your throat, his icy blue eyes piercing darkly into yours. Your eyes widened and your hands flew up to pull on his hands. But he was too strong, too tight was his grip and you soon became desperate for air, your body wriggling as you clutched on his wrists. 

“Do as I fucking tell you, whore! Or I will just kill you, understood?” he gritted with clenched jaw and you nodded rapidly. 

“And you don’t want that, do you?”

You shook your head - Of course you didn’t! God, how it hurt! Your lungs was screaming for air and you tried in vale to breath through your nose. 

“No…you want me to fuck you, don’t you? In front of everyone here. Like the whore that you are.” he taunted and the ache in your cunt was throbbing wildly with desire from his words. Oh God, yes! Another eager nod from you and Joker’s lips curled into a smug grin. 

“Good little whore.” he praised and released your throat with a smirk, seeing the marks that already appeared on your skin. Such pretty little bruises you would have soon…All over those tempting curves of yours. 

The instance he released you, your whole body collapsed down on his lap. Your lungs was clenching for air in anguish, so much it hurt inside your chest. But Joker didn’t give a fuck about your trembling little body struggling for air. He wanted to get this party started already. 

“Now do as I fucking told you, whore, and get the drink into your mouth.” He was out of patience and you sensed it, you saw it in his dark and deadly eyes.

“Y-Yes Sir.” you said shakily, still gasping for air and you bit down on your lip as you reached for his drink with a trembling hand.  

“Harley, sugar…why don’t you be a doll and get your phone. We’re going to make a little movie.” Joker gave his queen a wink before he studied you with hungry eyes. You almost spilled the drink when his words reached your brain. 

Movie?!! They were going to film you?!!! Your eyes flickered between them in shear panic. Oh God! No, no! no!!

“Ooohh, I love movies!” Harley clapped her hands joyfully and ran off to get her phone. Meanwhile you were still sitting on Joker’s lap with the drink in your hand and with your heart racing so fast you thought it would explode. His blue gaze was fixated on you and you became unsure again. Did he want you to take the drink right now? Or wait?…wait for Harley to come back? 

Not wanting to make him angry again, you took a chance and slowly lifted the glass to your mouth. But Joker’s hand swiftly seized your wrist. “What the fuck are you doing? We’re gonna make a movie, you fucking whore. So wait for my little princess to come back.” 

“S-Sorry Sir.” You dropped your eyes to avoid his angry glare and Joker released your wrist with a smirk, seeing your trembling state. Oh, this was going to be so much fun, bursting your innocent little bubble. 

Harley tripped in with her usual wide smile and waved the phone in her hand. “Here puddin’ I got it!” 

“Good, start filming, doll. And you!” he pointed his finger at you. “Put the drink in your mouth. Now!” 

Harley stood beside the two of you, holding the phone in front of her, already she was filming and you swallowed hard before you nodded and did as he told. You filled your mouth with the drink and then looked cautiously at Joker, waiting for his next order. 

Since when were you so submissive? So willing to do everything he said? _“Since he threatened to kill you, you stupid girl!!”_ But you knew very well that was just a lie…

Joker grinned and grabbed both of your arms to pull you closer to him. “Come here…I’m thirsty.” he rasped and you stared hypnotised at his ruby lips as he pushed you closer to him until your noses touched. Then all that you saw was his blue orbs, it filled your entire vision and you couldn’t take your eyes away. 

_“God, he’s eyes are so beautiful…_ ”

“Open your mouth when I tell you to.” he said as he grabbed your mouth and you nodded. He was so close that his lips brushed against yours and you shuddered. “Now!” he whispered before opening his own mouth, eager to fill it and you parted your lips slightly, let some of the liquid drop into his mouth. But it wasn’t enough for him, not by a long shot. Joker seized the back of your head and pressed his mouth against yours. You moaned throatily and closed your eyes as you opened your mouth to let the drink flood into his mouth and he swallowed it with eager gulps, savoured the mix of alcohol and your saliva. 

Another moan escaped your mouth when the liquid was gone and all you felt was his demanding mouth on you, massaging your lips roughly and you were gone. Lost in existence. It was heaven. It was hell. It was everything at once, and it slowly devoured your very essence. But you didn’t care, you didn’t give a fuck about it. Because you wanted this. You wanted him to swallow you whole and spit you out as a new being, reborn in the belly of the beast. 

Joker gave your lip a lick before realising you and you gasped heavily as your dilated eyes stared into his. 

“Woah! That was hot puddin’ “ Harley exhaled beside you and Joker looked darkly at her and chuckled before returning his gaze to you. “Now, let’s continue to play, my little toy.” He pushed you off him and you tumbled backwards against the table with a gasp. 

Joker stood up and picked out a knife from his pocket and approached you with an evil glare. “You know…you’re wearing too fucking much.” he growled as he tapped the knife over your cleavage and chuckled dangerously. 

Terrified you stared at him with tear filled eyes and a sob left your quivering lips. “P-Please don’t.” you whispered. 

Joker looked playfully at you. “Please what?” he asked before he swiftly started cutting at the bottom of your dress and upwards through the light cotton material. Soon, two flaps of black cloth were hanging from your shoulders. He snipped the straps and the strips of cloth fluttered to the ground leaving you clad only in your black satin panties with matching bra. It went so fast you didn’t have time to react, only a gasp escaped as the ripped dress fell to the floor. Joker lifted his knife again and cut the bra and then the panties fluttered to the ground.

You blushed red with embarrassment and shame, suddenly aware of all the people in the club that now had their eyes focused on the scene you displayed for them and you clearly heard a voice say, “Look at that cute little ass.” Additional redness flared across your skin, but this time it was followed by a twinge between your legs and a stiffening of your nipples, your face showing nothing but shock and alarm.

_“Oh God! Am I getting turned on by this?”_

“Now it’s playtime, baby!…” Joker laughed maniacally as he reached for the champagne and popped it open. He smirked devilishly as he started pouring the liquid over your tits with a wild and lustful glare. You gasped when your nipples stiffened further from the cold sensation as the champagne ran down your body and down to your pussy where it mixed with your moisture that seeped through your folds. Looking at Joker, you saw his blue dilated orbs staring at your nipples and then dropping to your glistening cunt. When his eyes looked back up at you, there was a big cocky grin on his face.

“Look at you little whore, getting all wet being exposed like this.” 

Shit! He was right…so very right…You closed your eyes in shame of your own body, of your own arousal. Suddenly a searing pain suffused your body and you cried out in pain and pleasure as your eyes snapped open to see Joker bite down on your right nipple. His other hand moved to your left nipple which he twisted between his fingers. 

Oh God! Grabbing his head, you bit down a moan and pulled him closer to you, wanted nothing more than to drown in this sweet pain he was causing you. He chuckled around your nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hard before releasing it with a pop. He was quick to unzip his pants and pull out his veiny hard cock, precum leaking from the slit as he pumped it in his hand. 

“Kneel.” he ordered and you obeyed, feeling nothing more than total submission and desire rush through your body as you took in the sight of his throbbin erection only inches from your face. You wanted this. Wanted to do everything he demanded of you. Even if everyone’s hungry eyes was focused on the two of you. Even if Harley stood right next to you, filming the whole thing. 

Joker licked his lip before he grasped your jaw in a firm grip and looked into your eyes. “Show them what a good little slut you are and suck my dick.” He seized your throat and then grabbed his rock hard cock, stuffed it into your mouth and you opened your mouth wider to accommodate to his size. A muffled moan left your lips when Joker pushed further, his shaft sliding over your tongue, and hitting the back of your throat. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Suck my dick like the whore you are.” Joker groaned as you used deep, slow strokes, with your mouth open and relaxed. He hissed and grabbed your head, held it still as he facefucked you. He hit the back of your throat with every thrust and you choked and gagged on his thick cock, drooled warm drops of spittle that trickled down your tits. Joker stared wildly at the vision you gave him, seeing his cock disappear between your swollen lips. Fuck! What a good little whore you were. So pretty with ropes of spittle on your tits. 

A maniac laugh rumbled in his chest at the sound of your choking and you tapped on his thigh, pleaded him with panic in your eyes when it became impossible to breath. But his laugh only continued when he wrapped one hand around your throat and pinched your nose with his other to completely restrict your air supply. Adrenaline and panic rushed through your veins when your chest compressed around your lungs, your vision became blurry and your head spun. 

Oh God! This was it! This was how you would die. 

“Good little whore…” Joker moaned as he thrusted his cock into your wet warmth. “Just a little bit more….” 

Please!! Your eyes flickered in panic, all you saw was black spots clouding your vision and all you felt was his cock inside your mouth, fucking your throat sore and it was impossible to breath or even make a sound. All that could be heard was the sounds of your gags every time he hit the back of your throat.

“Fuck yeah! That’s it! Almost…there…”

You squeezed his thighs in panic and just when you were about to pass out, he released his fingers from your nose and snapped his hips a final time. He threw his head back in rapture as he shot a big load of his white spunk down your throat with a loud growl. You started coughing on the large amount of fluids that squirted down your throat and threaten to go down your lungs as they viciously was clenching for air. 

Joker grabbed your jaw and glared fiercely into your eyes. “Swallow every last drop, you fucking slut!” he growled against your cheek and you gulped hard to force down the last of his salty and bitter seed.

“Good little toy.” he mocked before shoving you down onto the floor. You collapsed on the floor with a sob and ragged breaths, feeling humiliated and used, hearing the rumbling laughs in the room.

Glancing up, you saw all the people in the club around you now, laughing and taunting and you watched as Harley praised her puddin’, on how amazing he was before they kissed wildly and Harley pulled his pants and underwear off. Returning your gaze to the crowd, you realized, to your horror, that some of the men had their flaccid dicks in their hands, their seemen painting the floor white. 

_“Oh God! They had…they had…”_

Joker interrupted your thoughts by grabbing your arm and forcing you up on shaky legs. He shoved you forcefully against the table and you gasped as he pushed down your upper body, your butt sticking out delightfully towards him. Slowly he leaned over you and your eyes widened when you felt his semi-hard cock between your buttcheeks. 

_“How the fuck was that possible?!!”_

“Did you think this was over?” he murmured hoarsely against your ear, sending another wave of heat down to your still throbbing cunt. “Oh, my little pussy cat…This is far from over. We’re only just started.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker's playtime has only began...

  
“Ladies and gentlemen! Come closer, please. Don’t be shy now…you’re about to get a real good show.” Joker sauntered around the room as he talked, didn’t seemed to be bothered about the fact that his semi-hard cock was twitching up and down as he walked. “I’m about to fuck this whore, this little fuck toy.” The crowd howled and cheered in excitement and Joker’s maniac laughed resonated through the room again. 

Oh God! Your whole body was flushed with humiliation and shock, shock over how the heat between your legs kept throbbing and aching violently. _“What the hell is wrong with me?”_

Those thoughts echoed in your mind as Joker returned to you and pressed his dick between your buttocks again and leaned into your ear.

“Oh yes…you’ll be my little fuck toy tonight.” he rasped before his tongue licked a long stripe on your back down to your ass where he kneeled to knead your ass roughly. You gasped when he squeezed your buttocks apart and you felt your pussy juice trickle down your thighs. 

Oh God! You bit your lip to muffle a moan. Your pussy was throbbing with aching desire, so much your legs started shaking.

Joker chuckled when he saw your dripping wet cunt. Fuck! You sure was one wet little whore!

“Come here baby…come and see how fucking wet this little whore is. And make sure you get it on film.” 

Your eyes flickered in panic. Oh no! You’d totally forgot about Harley. A deep blush flushed your face when you heard her behind you. “Oh Mistah J. She is really wet.” Taking a glimpse back, you saw her with her phone in front of your ass, filming, and you blushed even harder in shame.

“What should we do about it, sugar? Should we help her a bit?” 

Oh please! Yes! You needed so badly to cum right now. 

“Nah, puddin’. Make her squirm even more. It’ll be real hot for the movie.”

_“No! Please no!”_ You didn’t think you could take any more. 

Harley giggled and kissed Joker who chuckled into her mouth. “And that right there, is why you’re my girl.” he purred before he returned his attention to you, still leaning over the table, not daring to move a muscle. And frankly, you didn’t wanna go anywhere either. You wanted…needed to cum desperately. 

“You heard, my little fuck toy. Now, push your ass up.” Joker stood up and smacked your ass and you gasped when your body jerked forward from the slight pain. He chuckled as he gave you another slap. Oh, how your pretty little ass wiggled so delightfully. 

Quickly you did as he said, not wanting to feel those hands squeeze around your sore throat again. 

Joker’s hand moved between your thighs and his fingers quickly found your clit and started rubbing it. You moaned when he twisted your clit roughly. Why did it feel so damn good? Your skin tingled and your legs opened wider, willing him to enter you. Joker chuckled as he continued to rub your wet pussy. 

“Do you want me to fingerfuck your wet little cunt, whore? Hmh?” he asked while he flicked his thumb over your swollen clit and you moaned when your body shuddered from the waves of pleasure that rushed through your body. Joker growled and yanked your hair back, making you cry out in pain. 

“I didn’t hear you, fuck toy! Speak up, or a slit your throat.” Your eyes flickered in panic when you suddenly felt his knife against your throat, pushing hard enough to penetrate your skin and your eyes filled with tears when you felt blood trickle down over your breasts.

Oh God! No! No!! No!!! Closing your eyes, you inhaled a shaky breath. “Y-Yes…please…” It was merely a frightened whisper that escaped your lips. Joker rolled his eyes and swiftly turned you around, fixating his blue orbs on you as he dropped his knife and firmly wrapped his fingers around your bruised throat again as he licked his ruby lips. 

Your panicking eyes stared at him. Not again! 

“Please what?” he growled before he flicked out his tongue and licked your cheek. 

“P-Please fingerfuck me.” you whispered throatily through his hard grip and Joker gave you a wicked glare before he released your throat. His lustful eyes dropped down to your tits that was painted in red streaks from your blood. 

Fuck! You looked so fucking sexy covered in blood… He licked his lip as his hands moved to knead them roughly, smearing the blood all over your breasts. You closed your eyes in shame, didn’t wanna reveal the desire you felt in your veins. 

Then you felt a thick powerful, blood covered finger slipped up inside of you and your eyes fluttered open. He probed you deeply and you moaned as your dripping wet cunt gripped around his finger tightly. It danced inside of you and his palm pressed firmly against your clit, the strong grip was enough by itself to make your head swim and your heart pound. 

“You like that, you whore?” he husked as his finger fucked you deeply. 

“Y-Yes…please….” you moaned as your hips bucked against his hand. 

“Please what?” he enquired before his silver teeth bit down on your neck again, making you scream and whimper, your whole body shaking. 

“Please…let me cum.” you begged breathlessly and then a loud high moan came from you when Joker slipped a second finger inside of your tight pussy with a chuckle.

“Ah. Ahh. Ahhh….Not yet.” he teased as both fingers probed deeper, wiggling together and stroking inside you and your mind could barely keep up with the sensations. Your eyes looked everywhere and nowhere as he fingered your faster. In that ultimate moment, when time stopped and when the world was about to exploded in light and sound, Joker slipped his fingers out of you with a chuckle and you moaned desperately.

_“Oh God! Please, just let me cum.”_

You said nothing but your eyes pleaded with him to just do it; to let you come. He laughed darkly. “Not yet, you desperate little whore.” He grabbed your tits and pinched your nipples hard between his finger and you cried out your pain. “I think you need to be disciplined for your desperate behaviour, you little slut.” 

Wait! What!!? Your heartbeat quickened from his word. What did he mean? 

“My belt.” he said to Harley and you looked at him in fear when she handed it over to him with a wide smile before she continued filming. 

Your eyes darted back and forth between them. No! What was he doing? 

Joker grinned as he looped the belt around your neck and slipped it into one of the holes. Then he leaned back and smirked as he admired his work. Yeah, you looked real pretty with his belt around your neck.

Fear and panic rushed through your body when you felt it tightened around your neck and your hands moved up instinctively to pull on it. 

“Get your fucking hands down, whore.” he grunted as took the end of the belt in his hand and whipped it down on your thigh. 

SMACK!

“Ahh!!” you yelped in pain but also felt something else…something slick and pulsing between you legs. 

_“God! I am just a fucking whore! How can I get turned on by this?”_

Joker turned you around again and pushed you against the table before he yanked the belt, jerked your neck upright. He forced you to look up at the crowd of people around you. 

“You gonna watch them the whole time when I’m fucking you, you fucking whore. Understand?” 

You nodded rapidly. “Y-Yes.”

Joker grabbed your hip with his other hand and slammed his hard cock inside you with one deep thrust.

“Ahh!!” you cried out at the forceful intrusion but he only laughed menacingly as he started hammering you like you were a nail. With each powerful thrust, he pushed you up against him by pulling on the belt so it tightened around your neck. The fury of his fucking was so strong that he repeatedly lifted you off your feet, and God help you, but you loved it! 

Your eyes was focused on the people around you, like he’d ordered you to. Their lustful gazes was fixed on the two of you as Joker fucked you hard from behind, most men with their cocks in a tight grip as they jerked off to your fucking. Once in awhile, your eyes flickered over to Harley as she walked around with her phone, filming everything, making comments along the way. 

_“You’re so good puddin’!”_

_“Oh Mistah J….you’re so hot!”_

_“Make her squirm daddy!”_

“Is this how you like to be fucked, bitch?” he grunted as he kept slamming his dick inside you. Your face now dark red from the belt and you could only make a slurred, dull murmur with a high pitched guttural squeal, “Yes.”

“This is how you crave it, right? You want to be fucked in front of all this people, you filthy whore?”

“Yes!” you whined, making high pitched yelps and your breathing quickened. “Please…please just make me come.” 

You were desperate for release, so desperate you didn’t care about the people watching. Fuck, you just needed to cum. 

Joker grinned wickedly and slowed down until the movement was so slow you thought you would be on the edge of orgasm forever. “Please - ” you begged, “- please fuck me harder.” Your body was shaking uncontrollably and your fast heaving chest was desperately pumping for air. 

“That’s a good little fuck toy.” Joker laughed before he let go of the belt and pushed you down on the table again. He grabbed your hips with both hands and sped up his movement, thrusting inside you hard and deep. You could feel the pressure building up inside you, and finally you came. Arching your back, you cried out as you clenched around his cock that continued to slam your pussy raw when your body slumped down onto the table, totally spent and used. 

Joker pulled out of you and grabbed his dick and groaned, stroking faster and faster over your body. 

“Fuck yeah!” he grunted when his abs tensed up and he started to spurt heavily, a low manly moan escaping his lips. Thin ropes of cum fired from his body and landed on your ass and back and you gasped when it hit your overheated skin. 

You could hear the loud moans around you when several of the men came from watching you and you felt so ashamed and humiliated. But mostly you felt ashamed over yourself, and how much you enjoyed this public humiliation. You laid there against the table, to embarrassed to even move or look at the people around you. All you wanted was to be gone, away from there, away from their lustful and taunting eyes. 

Joker was quick to put his underwear and pants back on before Harley hooked her arm into his. “Oh Mistah J. That was hot! It got me real turned on. Please, I need you to fuck me, puddin’.” 

Joker chuckled. “Let’s get home to our bear rug then.” he said before he remove his belt from your neck. Then he leaned into your ear and whispered. “Get your shit together. Playtime is over.” 

He and Harley walked away laughing, leaving you naked and with his cum all over your back, feeling nothing but total humiliation and satisfaction.


End file.
